


Calling You Out

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dom Sebastian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Sebastian always loves to tease the reader in public places, and press events. After the reader has had enough, she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.





	Calling You Out

“So how are you feeling about the awards tonight?” the interviewer asked. You smiled but looked to Anthony, hoping he’d take the lead on this one. With a roll of his eyes he answered, “It was nice, until Mr.I’m-better-than-you walked in!”. 

The interviewer was confused so you helped explain, “He’s talking about Tom Holland”. The interviewer nodded her head while giggling. Raising an eyebrow she asked, “Is there some marvel beef we need to know about?”. 

You were distracted from Anthony’s response when you felt someone brush past you and whisper something in your ear, but it wasn’t excuse me. Without even turning around you knew who it was, Sebastian. 

The reason you knew it was him was because what he’d whispered in your ear, and it was the tenth time he’d done it this week. Whenever you were doing press, or even just on set, Sebastian would casually whisper something in Romanian to you. 

He’d find a way to innocently touch you, but when you’d finally lock eyes he’d be grinning ear to ear. You thought that maybe it was because it clearly had an affect on you, but you also wondered if it was because what he was saying. 

This time it was brief, but his lips grazing your skin sent shivers down your spine. Anthony nudged your side bringing you back into reality, “Tom’s a little punk right (y/n)”. 

Trying to hide your blush you quickly said, “Oh the worst!”. The interviewer laughed once again, knowing that this was very fun content for an interview. Playing into things Tom moved closer to you both, “Real professional guys” he teased. 

Mackie rolled his eyes, “I think it’s time for his changing y’all”. In hopes to put Sebastian out of your mind you joined the teasing. With a smirk you asked, “Tom have you had your juice box today?”. 

Tom pointed into the camera, “These two are just awful!”. Together you all laughed before your publicists assured you along to the next interview. Quietly Mackie asked, “You okay back there? What did Stan do?”. 

Looking ahead, instead of at him, you said “It was nothing, just normal Seb stuff you know?”. Anthony laughed loudly, obviously seeing through your bluff. He wiggled his eyebrows, “Sure thing (y/n)”. 

It was your turn to roll your eyes, not exactly wanting to have this discussion during a red carpet event. The rest of the event flew by, time passing by surprisingly quickly. You’d sat at a table with all of your castmates, joking and laughing the night away. 

Before you knew it you were getting into a car with Chris, making your way to the hotel Robert had rented for you all. Chris didn’t hesitate, “So what’s this Seb stuff Anthony told me about?”. 

You sighed as you leaned down to adjust your shoes, “Word travels fast around here huh?”. Chris laughed sarcastically, obviously wanting to get to the point. When you realized he wouldn’t give up you sighed, “I’m probably just over thinking…”. 

Chris turned to face you, “Normally I’d say yes..but this time is different”. Chris was smirking like a teenage boy, flaunting a secret that he knew and you didn’t. You hit his arm, “Spill Evans!”. 

He pretended to think things over for a bit, rubbing his beard while debating whether or not to tell you. Finally he sighed while extending his hands, “Okay maybe Stan has a little...no big...crush on you…”. Your first instinct was to think that he was lying, but from the look in his eyes you knew he wasn’t. 

Quickly he added, “It’s only taken you two years of constant flirting to notice….”. You laughed to yourself while thinking about how stupid you’d been, and how much time you’d wasted. 

Putting things together you said, “...so that’s why he’s been whispering things to me...”. Chris raised his eyebrows, all too interested by the fact of possibly naughtiness. Laughing at his stupidity you explained, “This entire week he keeps whispering things in Romanian to me”. 

“Kinky” Chris said with a wink. You tried to hide your blush but failed miserably. Chris nudged your side, “Oh my god you like it!!! Dirty dirty (y/n)...I thought you were innocent!”. You raised an eyebrow, “After all this time we’ve known each other?”. 

With a hearty laugh Chris said, “No”. The car was filled with laughter as you both reflected on your years of friendship. The driver had finally pulled up to the hotel, and you both thanked him kindly. 

Chris linked arms with you, providing you with support due to your heels. Calmly he said, “So obviously you like Stan too...so why not have a little fun with him?”. You laughed sarcastically, your insecurities getting the best of you. 

“What should I say? Hey Sebastian why don’t you finally put that mouth of yours to use!”. Chris grabbed his side with nearly dying of laughter. You were now both stepping into the elevator together, “Looks like you’ve thought about this huh (y/n)”. 

While pressing the penthouse level button you teased, “How could I not? He’s been teasing me for days Chris!!”. You thought back to all of the times he’d pulled this little stunt on you and you got butterflies. 

“Why don’t you say something back?” Chris suggested while stepping out of the elevator. As you walked down the hall together you thought things over for a moment, trying to come up with a plan. 

Finally it hit you, the perfect way to get back at him. Looking to Chris with a smirk you answered, “You’re an evil genius Chris”. You entered the room, the music instantly hitting you. He nodded his head, “I’d like to think of it as just being a daring individual who likes to take risks”. 

Anthony was the first to greet you both, “You help her with all this Stan stuff?. With a laugh you teased, “Hello to you too Mackie”. He grinned while giving you a welcoming hug, leading both you and Chris towards the bar. 

Robert took you by the hand, “You look particularly stunning tonight (y/n)”. You giggled while he made you do a slow spin. While hugging him hello you said, “You know you didn’t have to do all this”. 

Looking up from her drink Scarlet teased, “How else would be prove that he’s Robert Downey Jr.?”. With a smile you nodded your head in agreement. Robert put a hand over his heart, “I welcome you people to the best hotel all of LA has to offer and you repay me with judgment and criticism?”. 

After downing a shot Chris joked, “Have you guys ever thought that maybe he’s just compensating for lacking in other departments?”. Suddenly Sebastian popped out of nowhere to join the conversation. 

With a smirk he said, “We’ve all spent too much time together to think that’s true”. It had been mere seconds but you already felt his eyes locked onto you, looking you up and down. 

“And that’s my cue to leave this conversation” you said while making your way to the bathroom. In reality you just wanted to start your plan. Chris had given you the perfect idea of how to get back at Sebastian. 

If he wanted to tease you in Romanian, you were going to do the same. You made your way to the bathroom and immediately went to google translate. Within seconds the perfect sentence came into your mind, and you grinned ear to ear. 

Due to the amount of years you’d spent acting, it only took you a couple minutes to memorize the translation. Looking in the mirror you practiced one last time before returning to your friends. 

` They were all still around the bar, finally letting loose knowing that there weren’t any cameras. You went directly to Chris, filling him in on your plan. He laughed all too loudly, left boob-grab and all, when you’d told him. 

“Oh that’s fucking perfect (y/n)!”. You were grinning just as badly as he was, already proud of yourself. Stepping into action Chris went over to the dj, completing step one of your plan. 

Just like clockwork Sebastian was behind you again, whispering in your ear. Unlike the other times you weren’t left blushing and fumbling miserably, you turned around with a smile. Leaning against the bar you said, “You’re really having fun with that huh Seb?”. 

“I think you’re enjoying it just as much princess” he said with a smirk. Normally you’d never act like this, so confident and self assured, but you just repeated what Chris had told you earlier. 

You also reminded yourself that although Sebastian could be a hopeless flirt, he wasn’t the type that just toyed with people. Sebastian cared about people, and he’d never just string you along. He cared about you, and maybe this was his way of showing it. 

Chris called you over, setting everything into motion. You bit your lip, “I’m just getting started with you Sebastian”. His eyes widened for a moment, caught off guard by your response. As you turned around and made your way to the dj stand you were smirking like a mad man.

“Alright everyone, our beautiful (y/n) here has a few words she’d like to say” Chris said into the mic getting everyone’s attention. All eyes turned to you, most importantly Sebastian’s. You thanked Chris before you began. 

“I’d like to start off by thanking Robert for doing all this, I think it makes up for the fact that I never got invited to Downy Town while on set” the entire room laughed along. Smiling you continued, “ Secondly I’d like to thank everyone in this room tonight, being on set with you all has been a dream..even you Tom..despite the drama queen you are”. 

Anthony cheered the loudest at that part out of everyone. You locked eyes with Sebastian for the final kill, “Tonight reminds me of the Romaninan saying  **_Vreau să vă simt căldura cum mi se scurge în gât_ ** right Sebastian?”. 

Everyone in the entire room turned to look at him, and you tried not to laugh. You locked eyes with him while licking your lips. He swallowed hard while his face was nearly beat red. After a couple seconds he finally managed, “Uh..yes...that’s right”. 

You put on your best innocent face, “It’s romanian for great friends great memories, thank you again everyone!”. The room applauded and you walked confidently off the stage. As you passed Sebastian you winked, and then made you way out into the hallway. 

Chris and Anthony crowded around him, eager to know why he was blushing so hard. Anthony smirked, “Man what did she say that has you all worked up like this?”. 

Sebastian blinked in disbelief, “.....she said she wants to feel my hot cum drip down her throat”. Anthony and Chris both whistled and cheered, incredibly impressed by your stunt. 

“That has to be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard...girl called you out like that in front of everyone….damn!” Anthony said with a grin. Chris was proud of you, convinced he’d taught you well. 

Smirking he asked, “So what are you doing still talking to us?”. Sebastian nodded his head, already smirking with anticipation. He patted Chris on the shoulder, “You’re exactly right man”. 

You were leaning against the wall as you waited for Sebastian, knowing it was only a matter of time. After a minute or so you saw him exit the room and enter the hallway. With a grin you asked, “How’d I do? From how red your face was I’d guess pretty well…”. 

Looking down at the ground he laughed for a moment, making his way over to you. When he picked his head up he held your gaze, “I have to say, you’re a lot better at this than I am”. 

You let out a sigh, “Haven’t you learned it always the quiet ones?”. His jaw dropped, a laugh escaping his lips. By now he was standing directly in front of you, his body nearly on top of yours. 

Sebastian bit his lip, “ai furat inima mea”. You raised your eyebrow, but there was a different look in his eyes. For a moment his expression was soft, no more devilish smirk on his lips. 

He placed his fingers below your chin forcing you to look up at him, “It means you’ve stolen my heart”. Sebastian moved his hand now rubbing your cheek softly. Just like that he switched from making you a waton mess to making your heart skip a beat. 

His pupils were still filled with lust, but the way he was looking at you was different now. Between his words and his expression you knew this wasn’t some game to him, not matter how much he loved to play with you. 

You were smiling from ear to ear, “You better be telling the truth Seb”. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He tilted his head to the side, “You and I both know I’m not lying (y/n)...I care about you”. 

His face was moving closer to yours, “From the first moment on set we spent together I knew how I felt about you”. Sebastian’s lips were nearly touching yours, and you felt your chest rise and fall rapidly. 

“How do you feel about me?” you asked breathlessly. His hands moved; one of them resting on your hip, the other resting below your jar to pull your body closer to his. Softly he said, “I love you”. 

With that he kissed you softly and slowly. As you closed your eyes you felt like time itself had stopped, melting into his touch. As the kiss continued he pulled you into his chest, and you tangled one of your hands in his hair. 

Sebastian pulled back with one of his infamous smirks on his lips. You smiled back, still caught up in the moment as you said “I love you too Sebastian”. Somehow, his smirk grew and it was contagious. 

“I still can’t believe you did that….not to ruin the moment but it had to be the hottest thing anyone’s ever done”. You laughed for a moment, blushing like an idiot. Finally holding his gaze you said, “I guess that means I’ve won huh?”. 

Sebastian shook his head, “Oh this is just getting started (y/n) and you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into”. Already you felt butterflies in you stomach and goosebumps on your skin. 

The moment was ruined when you heard a loud thud and people talking. Looking down the hall you saw Chris on the ground and both Mackie and Scarlett standing over him. Drunkenly Chris said, “Wanted to see if you two would finally do it”. 

You rested your head against Sebastian’s chest while you both laughed together. Shrugging Scarlett said, “It only took about two years...can you blame us?”. Taking your hand in his Sebastian lead you over to your friends. 

Mackie excitedly hugged you both, “Y’all are kinky motherfuckers...but I love you”. Sebastian patted Anthony on the back, thanking him for his weird words of encouragement. Chris was smirking, “Guys we need to stop cockblocking...they wanna do itttttt”. 

You and Sebastian looked to each other in disbelief of how fucking stupid your friends could be, but you both found yourselves laughing as you realized how much you loved them. 

You winked at Seb before saying, “We love you all...but we were kinda in the middle of something-”. 

Both Chris and Mackie started to hump the air while singing, “They-wanna-do-it”. Scarlet smiled at you both before taking away both of the drunk idiots and leading them back into the party. 

Finally the hallway was quiet again, just you and Sebastian. He was grinning, “Voi face să te simți așa de bine”. You started to lead him towards the elevator, and the doors automatically opened. 

“From that smirk of yours I’m guessing that wasn’t too innocent” you said while stepping on. Sebastian pressed you up against the wall while wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“ **_Not at all princess_ ** ” he said before crashing his lips against yours. 


End file.
